Lines Crossed In Love
by TKR.87
Summary: Alex crosses a line, but will she be able to assure Olivia that she should cross it with her. A/O story. (M rating in later chapters)
1. Prologue

**I had this idea in my head all morning for a Cabenson Fic and I got the Prologue and Chapter 1 written in less than an hour. (I'm on a roll with this one).**

**Disclaimer: I hate having to remind myself but I don't own SVU, Alex or Olivia, or any of the shows Characters. **

**Prologue:**

Alex and Olivia were best friends and it had been that way for almost a year and a half.

When Alex had joined SVU as their ADA, tensions were high; she had been called in to oversee the legality of cases. SVU was the only department that didn't have a permanent ADA until Alexandra Cabot arrived.

To begin with Alex and Olivia didn't see eye to eye, and therefore would get into heated discussions about the cases and how best to go about prosecuting. It had been said many a time that they argued like they were a couple which at the time; Olivia thought was a completely ridiculous judgement.

They both had passion and drive and were intensely stubborn, which was probably why they are now such firm friends.

It was now the beginning of May, and Alex was sitting on the couch at Olivia's apartment, watching a movie while the brunette finished up a case. This was nothing unusual, in fact had become a routinely occurrence to the point that both women knew the security staff at the other's building fairly well.

They spent equal amounts of time at each other's apartments of an evening and during the weekend, talking about a variety of subjects, and laughing and joking about memories. They had learnt so much about each other that at times, could finish the other's sentences.

Olivia was always so surprised about how relaxed she felt around Alex, and how easily she could talk to her. Olivia was reserved and her personal life was usually just that, but from the get go, she had trusted the blonde and opened up about her past fairly quickly. While Alex was a little harder to get information from, over the course of the time they had known each other, she too had begun to let down her guard and discuss her emotions.

As Alex yawned and glanced at the clock, reading that it was almost 7.15pm there was the unmistakeable sound of a key in the lock. Alex smiled when the door opened and Olivia appeared, she swallowed as she took in the sight of her best friend, Olivia was wearing her black slacks and a maroon shirt that clung to her muscular body. There was nothing unusual or exciting about the outfit, but Alex always loved the way that Olivia looked and over the last few weeks, she had found herself having very confusing and conflicting emotions regarding the brunette detective. Alex was straight, and always had been. She did not date regularly and her last relationship lasted only a couple of months, and that was quite a while ago.

"Hey" Olivia said as she placed her jacket on the rack "I'm sorry I'm late"

Alex shook her head as she uncurled herself from the couch and stood "Oh don't worry about it Liv. Come and sit down, I'll make you a coffee, you look worn out"

Olivia smiled brightly at the blonde "Whatever would I do without you?" she asked

Alex chuckled lightly "You'd make your own damn coffee"

Olivia laughed loudly "I guess I would". If Olivia had learnt anything it was not to question and not to argue with the blonde when she was most obviously right. Alex has wisdom and knowledge unlike anyone Olivia had ever known. The blonde wasn't cocky or arrogant but she wasn't shy either, she just knew what she wanted and how to go about getting it and Alex Cabot always got what she wanted. Or so Olivia thought.

After making coffee, the blonde returned to the couch, and sat herself down beside Olivia "Did you have a good day Olivia?" she asked as she curled her feet underneath herself and leant her head on the brunette's shoulder

"It was quiet" Olivia said quietly and she furrowed her brows at the contact. This was unusual. Alex was never really a touchy feely person, and although she and Olivia would hug goodbye occasionally, close proximity was definitely not one of the blonde's most acceptable happenings. However, Olivia revelled in this new closeness as she placed an arm around the blonde. She thought that maybe Alex had had a difficult day and needed some comfort, but she didn't want to embarrass the blonde or herself by asking.

"I thought as much, I haven't seen you all day" Alex smiled as she spoke, the warmth of Olivia's arm around her shoulder lighting her up in comfort.

"You could have come over Alex, if you missed me that much" Olivia joked, which caused Alex to nudge her playfully. Olivia gasped at the contact, the blonde's arm knocking her breasts as she shifted.

"Sorry" Alex murmured as she blushed and attempted to move. Olivia raised a brow as she continued to hold the blonde to her, something was definitely different, and she wasn't sure she knew what it was.

They sat in a strange and slightly awkward silence for a few minutes until Alex pulled back and looked up at the brunette "Liv?" she said, barely whispering

The brunette gave a small smile as she answered "Hmmm?"

Alex responded without words as she lifted her head a placed her lips firmly on Olivia's. Olivia's eyes went wide as she tried to make sense of the events taking place. Alex was kissing her, her best friend. Olivia smiled as she thought about how soft Alex's lips were against her own and began to kiss back. As she did so, her mind snapped into gear and she pulled back shaking her head

"Alex"

Alex lowered her head in embarrassment, and also fear of what was about to happen. She knew that Olivia would freak, and she berated herself for being so forward. She was not a lesbian and she knew that Olivia wasn't either. They had both dated their fair share of guys, albeit all the relationships they had started had ended fairly quickly. But she couldn't deny that she was attracted to the brunette, and not just physically.

"I'm sorry" the blonde apologised, not daring to look at the brunette in front of her. She was scared about what she would see; she was scared of rejection but knew that it had already happened.

"You better go Alex" Olivia replied, sounding colder than she intended, but her instincts were telling her to push the blonde away. This was new territory, new grounds, a new barrier and Alex had broken it, she had stepped where she shouldn't have and Olivia was shocked, confused and angry.

"Olivia?" Alex asked gently "Please…"

"Just go Alex" Olivia mumbled "Go home"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It had been 2 months since that evening and to say that things had been awkward was an understatement. Alex avoided Olivia, to the point that she would barely acknowledge the brunette and this confused as well as annoyed the brunette. She hadn't dealt with the situation well at all, and maybe she should have asked Alex to explain, but at the time, shock and confusion was the main reaction, there was no chance for questions and answers.

Everyone had noticed the change in their friendship, or the lack of it. They argued, constantly, and that's when they were talking to the other. It had become a regular thing for communication from the squad to go through another detective, rather than the norm of Olivia. The Captain had taken Olivia aside and asked if there was going to be a problem, she had assured him that there would not but that was before Alex had completely distanced herself.

They didn't spend time at each other's apartments, at all, although neither had returned the key they had. It was as if they had just completely erased their friendship and gone back to the beginning. Everyone had noticed and all had tried to talk to Olivia, but she couldn't share this with them. Especially since she had come to realise that she did in fact, like Alex a little more than she should.

Alex was in the Captains office, and Olivia was watching through the window as she sat at her desk "You need to talk to her" Elliot said as he watched how his partner was shutting herself off. He was concerned for Olivia, and always felt that he needed to protect her, not just as a partner but as a friend as well. Olivia didn't always find Elliot's advice helpful, and this was another one of them times

"I can't" she replied turning to look at him across the desk

"I don't know what's gone on between you two Olivia, but it's breaking you" he observed

"I'm fine" Olivia replied, although her voice betrayed the statement as did her watery eyes.

Elliot gave a sad smile as he watched Olivia return her gaze as Alex exited the office. She glanced in their direction and it seemed she was going to smile until she lowered her head and took off across the squad room.

Olivia sighed as a lone tear made her way down her cheek, she brushed it away and looked up at Elliot "Go after her" he said, his head jerking in the direction the blonde had headed.

Olivia nodded as she stood, she needed to apologise, and get her friend back. She really missed Alex's company, and everything that came with it.

"Alex! Wait" she called as the blonde went to step into the elevator

Alex stopped, and turned "I'm busy Detective" she replied coolly

"Alex, please. I want to talk" Olivia hated begging, but she was desperate to reconcile with Alex that she didn't care

"There isn't anything to talk about" Alex managed although she really wanted to wrap her arms around the brunette, to sit with her and laugh about nothing. She wanted her best friend back, but it wasn't enough. Friendship wouldn't be enough and she didn't know if she could handle the rejection a second time.

"Can we just forget about this? Call a truce and be friends again" Olivia asked quietly.

"No, we can't" Alex said "I can't forget what happened; I can't stop feeling the way I do Olivia"

Olivia furrowed her brows "Alex?"

"I'm busy" Alex reiterated "And you have work to do"

"Alex! Damn it. I hate this…please. Talk to me"

"No. You wanted to talk, you said what you wanted, but it still doesn't change what happened, and what I wanted to happen, would still like to happen. I c-can't help the way I f-feel" Alex choked out, as she stepped into the elevator

Olivia watched the elevator doors close. She watched Alex leave, and her heart broke. She just wanted to talk to Alex, and understand. Did Alex have feelings for her that went beyond the realms of friendship, and did she feel anything for Alex? It confused her to the point where it hurt, and she didn't know what she was meant to do.

* * *

Alex walked into her apartment, and headed straight for the bedroom. She didn't notice the brunette sitting on the couch until she heard her. "Alex"

Alex turned around, and narrowed her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"You won't talk to me at work Alex. Where else could I go?" Olivia replied, looking up at the blonde. Alex looked terrible. Of course, she was always beautiful but her eyes were red, most likely from crying and she looked tired and drained. She held herself different, almost dejectedly.

"Home" Alex said coldly "I don't want you here"

"That's a lie Alex, and we both know it. We need to talk, because this is hurting me, and I know it's hurting you" Olivia said quietly

"What's to talk about Olivia? I kissed you, you pushed me away, and after kissing back may I add. Look, I made a mistake, but I can't forget it. I can't just go back to how it was before, not now" Alex looked as if she was about to cry again, and Olivia stood quickly, reaching for the blonde

"Come and sit down Alex, please"

Alex relented, only because she felt if she stood any longer, her legs would buckle on her. Sighing she sat down, jerking her arm away from the brunette as Olivia attempted to seek contact.

Neither woman said anything; they just sat beside one another on the couch, their own thoughts swirling around in their heads. Finally Olivia had enough of the silence "I'm sorry" she said firmly, looking straight at the blonde who was focused on her hands as they clasped themselves together.

"Well that's lovely Olivia" Alex retorted

"Jesus Alex, can you just stop being so difficult right now? I don't know what I'm meant to say, or do. You kissed me, and yes, I did kiss you back but I freaked, and you knew I would…why did you kiss me?" Olivia quickly spoke, nearly tripping over her words and the thoughts rushed to the surface

"I like you Olivia" Alex said, as if those words would explain everything, but Olivia wasn't going to be able to take anything from that, she needed more

"I like you too, gosh; you're my best friend Alex"

Alex sighed "I like you a lot. More than one should like a friend"

Olivia gasped "You're not gay Alex, are you?" she asked nervously, she was worried that she hadn't known the blonde as well as she thought, or that Alex had lied to her, kept things hidden.

"I don't know Liv. Honestly? I'm attracted to guys, but I'm attracted to you too"

Alex looked at the brunette who was obviously running this news through her head. She was nervous, and frightened that Olivia would freak again, but she had missed Olivia, more than anything and maybe she needed to face her feelings head on, regardless of the outcome.

"You think I'm attractive?" Olivia questioned quietly

Alex smiled, nodding her head "You're really quite beautiful Olivia"

Olivia gave a small smile "I guess I should say thanks"

Alex chuckled, before turning serious "Olivia, I'm just as scared as you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I can't change how I feel, and that worries me. I don't know how we can go back now"

"I don't want to go back" Olivia whispered "I want to go forward, with you. You are my best friend, and that won't change, but maybe we can explore this a little"

Alex shook her head "No Olivia"

"I thought that's what you wanted" Olivia said, confusion etching her features.

"I don't want to be strung along. If you don't feel anything for me, other than as friends Liv, then I need to know. I don't want to get into something and then have my heart broken when you change your mind" Alex explains

Olivia rested her hand on Alex's, relieved when the blonde didn't pull away "I like you a lot too Alex. I've felt closer to you than I ever have any guys I dated. I'm not good with feelings, and relationships, and I don't want to ruin a friendship that means so much to me. I've missed you"

"I missed you too Liv" Alex replies nervously "But…"

"Let me try something" Olivia whispers as she scoots closer to the blonde, her hand trailing up the alabaster skin on Alex's arm. She leans forward and gently kisses the blonde who immediately responds with a moan as she wraps her arms around the brunette. The kiss is gentle and undemanding, tentative yet it feels perfect.

Alex gives a small smile as she pulls away and waits for Olivia to speak.

"Wow" the brunette whispers "That felt amazing"

"I know" Alex nodded in confirmation "I knew it would"

Olivia smiled at Alex, hearing the blonde's humorous cockiness that she loved returning. She really had missed her best friend.

"Can I kiss you again?" Olivia asked as she ran a finger lightly along the blonde's cheek

"What are we doing here Olivia? Is this just an experiment, because I can't do that?"

"I've experimented and come to the conclusion, that I like you very much, that I think you are drop dead gorgeous, smart, funny, kind, stubborn but I really want to kiss you properly" Olivia says flashing a smile at the blonde who blushes at her words

"I'd like that" Alex whispers as their lips meet again. There is no urgency in the action, just a gentleness that feels right, that both women know can grow into more, and Olivia and Alex are both happy to let that happen at the moment.

**(P.S) I always love reading reviews, and hearing suggestions and ideas so drop me a bell if you have any. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thanks for the reviews you've already given me, it lifts my spirits a lot to read that you're eagerly awaiting more. So here it is. I had hoped to get this up earlier but I went into town with one of my nephews to see the Disney film 'Frozen' at the Cinema. It was so good, but it made me cry. (I'm such a sap sometimes)**

**Anyway, I managed to get this second chapter finished so I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. Alex is the voice of reason in this story and Olivia is slightly more vulnerable than she is the show...but I think it works. As usual, reviews would be appreciated.**

Chapter 2:

"So, you and Cabot made up?" Elliot asked as Olivia sat down at her desk. They had been working for most of the morning, interrogating a suspect in a rape case. Neither had much time to actually talk and so both were relieved when they were able to catch a few minutes.

After Alex and Olivia had confessed their feelings for each other, and after they had spent some time making out, Olivia had headed home. She had slept peacefully and soundly and it was noted that she was obviously a lot happier than she had been.

"Yeah" she said with a smile, blushing slightly as she spoke. Elliot furrowed his brows at this but didn't respond "I wish you'd stop calling her Cabot, El. She has a name"

He chuckled "She never uses mine. It's still Detective"

"That's just Alex, she tries to be professional. If it's any consolation, when we talk about you outside work, she calls you Stabler" Olivia tells him with a smile.

"Well, that makes me feel much better" he exclaims before he registers what Olivia had said "You talk about me?"

Olivia laughed at his wide eyed look "Only good things Elliot"

He huffs, not believing that for a second they only ever said nice things about him. He'd often wondered what the two women discussed when they were together. He had never seen Olivia so happy as when she was with Alex, and this made him happy too. They were good for each other; he observed and was glad that they had made up. He was, though, still curious as to what they had argued or got into this fight about.

"Well, I'm glad anyhow, that you made up. You both really were starting to piss me off" he said honestly

"I'm glad too. I hate when we argue" she said as she mused a little

He lifted his brows "What happened, Olivia? You never said what it was about"

"It was silly" she said, deliberately being vague. Before he could ask any more questions, Olivia headed over to the coffee machine.

"You don't want to be drinking that stuff, Liv" came the voice behind her, which caused her heart to somersault as she grinned as she turned

"Well, it's better than nothing" she replied as the blonde gave her a warm hug. She wanted to kiss Alex but knew that it was not the place to out themselves so early on.

"How about I take you to lunch?" she said quietly as she pulled back "I missed you"

"I missed you too. And lunch sounds perfect" Olivia said as she grabbed her coat. She turned to Elliot "See you later El"

Elliot smiled "Bye Liv. Bye Cabot" he said

"Bye Elliot" Alex replied, and Olivia laughed at the shocked face that Elliot was now wearing.

"You do know he was waiting for you to do that" Olivia told her as they reached the elevator

Alex nodded as they stepped inside before claiming the brunette's lips with her own. As she pulled back she whispered "I'd been waiting to do that"

Olivia chuckled as she took a breath "Me too"

"Plus, I hate it when he calls me Cabot" Alex added "But you can call me anything"

"Is that a promise counsellor?" Olivia asked quietly, winking as they exited the building of the 1-6.

* * *

"Liv, what are you thinking?" Alex asked as she noted how quiet her new girlfriend had gone since arriving at the diner. They had travelled a little further out than usual to avoid being seen by people they knew. Not that here they would be certain not to, just a little less likely.

"Nothing…I…" Olivia said, her voice and words betraying the truth. She sighed as she shifted a little, taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's complete bull, Olivia. Talk to me, why does it have to be awkward now we're dating?" Alex asked, she had noticed how Olivia was much more reserved and nervous than usual, and it unnerved her. She had been friends with the brunette, best friends for a while and she had always loved how easy they could talk, and laugh and share.

"It's not. It doesn't. I…this is all new and I don't…maybe" Olivia rambled out, as she nervously averted her gaze from the blonde in front of her

"Olivia, we're more than just dating. You're still my best friend, first and foremost. This is new to me as well, remember. We have to do this together, this journey might be rocky and lead us to places we're uncertain about going but we have to share our worries" Alex tried to reason.

She had always been wise and the more planned and focused of the two women. She always tried to rationalise and break things down in her head to understand them and this was one of the things she had to do now

"I'm just nervous Alex. I don't know why" Olivia said quietly as Alex reached out to touch her hand "I don't want to mess up"

Alex sighed as she slid from the booth, and slid in beside the brunette. She offered her arm, and Olivia snuggled into her, taking a deep breath. Alex let the brunette have her moment before speaking.

"Olivia, any time you get nervous just remember that I've never done this before, with a woman. You know that, but I also promised you when we first met that I'd look after you. I am always here, and I always want to be here. I'll listen to you and try and help whatever muddle you're in. And that goes for right now. I don't know what I'm doing either, but I know it feels right and I know I want this more than anything" Alex says as she rubs her hand along the brunette's arm

"I don't want to tell anyone yet" Olivia says quietly, nervous that Alex will see this as being rejected or embarrassed about her.

"And we won't. I'm not sure I want that yet either. And I know that it has nothing to do with being embarrassed of me, or anything like that" Alex says gently. She has an ability to read Olivia's mind at times, and she knows that the brunette would worry about Alex's reaction.

Olivia nods "Thank you" she whispers looking up at the blonde

Alex smiles sweetly at Olivia "Come on, let's order lunch" she says, pulling away slightly

"Stay over here" Olivia says quickly before blushing "I sound so needy"

"Hey" Alex says quietly "Not at all. Remember Olivia, you're my best friend first and that doesn't change"

"I know. I'm just scared I'll lose you" Olivia almost mumbles but Alex can hear the vulnerability and the truth in the brunette's voice

"You'll never lose me silly, I'm here" Alex reaches to Olivia who re-enters the blonde's embrace

"What if I mess up, and you hate me?"

"Liv, I'd never hate you, ever. And you won't mess up, we're in this…"

"Together, I know" Olivia cuts the blonde off, as she feels the tears threatening to fall "I'm hungry"

Alex notes the tears in Olivia's eyes but she knows how the brunette doesn't like to cry and how it makes her feel weak so she motions to the waitress to take their orders.

Olivia only orders coffee, which concerns the blonde. She can tell that Olivia is musing and that something is still bothering her but she's worried about pushing too hard. "Just a coffee" she tells the waitress which causes Olivia to eye her cautiously

"Alex, you need to eat" she says quietly

"So do you" Alex replies "You don't eat then neither do I"

"Al?" Olivia says trying to be stern but her voice cracking

"I'll give you ladies a minute" the waitress says with a gentle smile as she leaves the table

"Olivia, talk to me" Alex prompts, taking the brunette's hand in her own and giving it a squeeze "Let me in"

"I'm alright Alex" Olivia says "Just not hungry"

"You just said you were hungry Olivia, but I know that was a divert tactic. You can't keep doing this"

"Will you ignore me again?" Olivia questions as she folds her arms across her chest

"No. I just want you to tell me what it is that's worrying you. I don't want to push you, but it hurts too much to see you getting yourself worked up inside, and you'll snap and I don't want you to. I want to protect you"

"You can't protect me from myself" Olivia says quietly, which causes Alex to sigh as she shakes her head

"Olivia, you are a lovely, kind, whole hearted woman and you are beautiful and strong. You don't need protecting from yourself, just that overactive mind of yours, let me in. Please" Alex says the last word quietly, and Olivia can tell that it's just an inch away from begging. She can see the hurt and pain in Alex's eyes that she's causing by pushing her away.

"What if I hurt you?" Olivia asks

"Liv! You'll never hurt me. I know you won't. You haven't got a bad bone in your body and we've had this discussion before, and what did I always tell you then?"

"That I'm not my Father" Olivia mumbles

"And it's true. Only you can't see it, Olivia. Now, I'm hungry and I know you are too. Come on, just relax. We'll talk later, I promise" Alex says as the waitress returns with a smile

"You ladies ready to order?" she asks as she places the coffee's down on the table

"A cheese and ham roll please" Olivia says, as Alex squeezes her hand

"And you, madam?"

"A cheese roll" Alex tells her.

The waitress leaves the table again and Olivia sighs "I'm sorry"

"No apologising Olivia. Let's talk about something else for a while"

"How's Donnelly?"

Alex chuckles lightly as she kisses the brunette affectionately on the cheek. Neither of them are very keen on PDA but they are comfortable with each other that it feels natural, although there won't be any full on make out sessions in a diner.

* * *

Alex is sitting on the couch in Olivia's apartment, her hands in her lap, nervously awaiting Olivia to return from the bathroom. They'd spent a while cuddling on the couch, while watching a movie and were waiting for the take out they had ordered when Alex kissed Olivia unexpectedly. She had promised to take things slow, it was a mutual agreement but something about sharing a bottle of wine had both women a little more adventurous and forward than usual.

Alex's hands were roaming the brunette's skin on her back when she snaked her hands around, and accidently brushed Olivia's breast. The detective had gasped, and then moaned as she deepened the kiss. It was then that she realised what she was doing and began to panic. It wasn't that she didn't want to be intimate with the blonde, but that she was frightened and they had only been dating less than 24 hours.

Alex had tried to calm Olivia down but she had escaped to the bathroom, insisting she needed a minute but 5 minutes had passed and Alex was nervous and worried.

"Liv?" she called gently "You okay?"

"Fine, Al. I'll be out in a minute" came the reply, but Alex wasn't convinced.

"Olivia, what's going on in there? Just come out and we can talk through what you're thinking"

"I'm not thinking anything" Olivia replied "I just needed a minute"

"You've had more than five; Liv and I don't believe you. We promised, you promised you'd not shut me out" Alex sighed

"You can come in if you want, I'm only sitting on the stool" Olivia said quietly

"Come out here and sit on the couch instead" Alex said as she stood up and headed to the door

"Alex, please" Olivia whispered, but Alex didn't know what she was being asked to do. She was worried that the brunette would ask her to leave and she didn't know if she could deal with that

"I'm not going anywhere" Alex said firmly

"No, stay" Olivia said opened the door

"I'm not leaving Liv" Alex said again

"I don't want you to" Olivia pulled the blonde close as she wrapped her arms around her "I'm sorry"

"I know. Liv, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have touched you, and made you…I just" Alex said as she grew nervous and ashamed of her actions, her head resting on the brunette's shoulders. She berated herself for being too forward, too touchy

"No, Alex. Don't apologise. I just…we're moving so fast and I know we've been friends for a while now"

"Best friends" Alex said with a smile as she lifted her head and looked at Olivia

"Yeah, best friends and we still are. It's just…I'm not good at all this, and this is all new, and I know it is to you. I just…find it hard" Olivia mumbles

Alex nods as she takes Olivia's hand, leading her to the couch "We won't do anything you're not ready for, that we're not ready for, together. Okay? I'll control myself"

"Do you really find me attractive? Physically I mean" Olivia asks as she sits next to the blonde

Alex nods, careful not to unnerve the brunette "Yes. You're really beautiful Olivia"

Olivia blushes but she doesn't know why, it's not the first time Alex has said this, or anyone else, but it seems to speak to her more than it usually does.

"So are you Al" she whispers "Truly beautiful"

Alex smiles as she reaches to touch the brunette gently. As she does so the doorbell rings, causing her to jump. "Shit"

Olivia laughs at the blonde's language. It's very rare that Alex Cabot swears and when she does, it's cute. Alex leaves the couch as Olivia's stomach rumbles. She smiles at the blonde who laughs before opening the door.

Alex pays for the take out, and returns to the couch "Here you go"

"It smells delicious" Olivia observes

"Well, thank you, but I didn't cook it" Alex chuckles at her humour while Olivia rolls her eyes

"Ha Ha" she says taking a carton from the blonde's hand, their fingers brushing as she does so. They both feel the jolt of electricity as they pull back before laughing.

"That was weird" Alex observes as she lowers her head

"What was?" Olivia asks raising a brow in confusion

"I've never felt that good before from just a touch and it wasn't even anywhere intimate" she says, with a small smile

"I know" Olivia replies, she knows something's happening between them and it frightens her and excites her all at the same time "Stay with me tonight"

"I...uh" Alex says in shock "That's…"

"Just stay. Nothing needs to happen Alex; it's too soon for that. I just want to sleep beside you and wake up with you in my arms. I want you to be the first thing I see"

Alex gives the brunette a wide smile "I'd like that very much" she says. Inside, she's jumping for joy as Olivia is taking a step forward on her own and she couldn't be happier.

**What did you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**I apologise for the delay. It's been a hectic couple of days. However, here is Chapter 3... Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 3:

"Alex, sweetie" Olivia said gently as she gave a slight jostle on the blonde's shoulder "Wake up"

Alex groaned "Go away" she mumbled "I'm sleeping"

Olivia chuckled to herself as she remembered many a time when she had tried to rouse the blonde over the course of their friendship and gotten the same response.

"Al, it's nearly 8am. Get up!" she said a little louder, as she pushed the blonde gently, who groaned again but gave no other reply.

Olivia sighed, deciding to take further action; she leant down and blew a breath on the blonde's neck, before kissing it gently, her hand sliding up the blonde's pyjama top, tracing small circles on her skin.

"Feels nice" Alex murmured, as she opened her eyes "Hi"

Olivia gave her a smile before removing her hand and stopping the kisses she was giving "That's all your getting, now get up or you'll be late"

Alex groaned "What's the time?" she almost mumbled as she rubbed her eyes

"8am" Olivia said quietly, waiting for the blonde's panic to erupt and it did as she sat bolt right up in the bed and began throwing the covers haphazardly across the bed

"Jesus Liv, why didn't you wake me!?"

Olivia laughed, earning a scowl and glare from the blonde "I did, but you were sleeping. You told me to 'Go Away'"

Alex groaned "Sorry. You know what I'm like in the morning"

Olivia laughed "That I do. Don't worry, I didn't take it personally"

Alex flashed a smile as she have her a peck on the cheek "Good Morning. I'm gonna shower"

Olivia nodded as she began making the bed, she smiled to herself as she remembered watching her girlfriend sleep, and how she looked so peaceful snuggled against Olivia. Alex had often stayed over, as had Olivia stayed at Alex but they'd never shared a bed, it just wasn't how they were as best friends but now, there was no reason not to.

Olivia sighed as she thought about how she had acted yesterday, her worries and concerns were completely baseless and she knew that she wasn't alone in this new relationship. Alex had never been with a woman before, and Olivia knew that the blonde was also a little reserved when it came to her personal life and emotions but unlike Alex, Olivia was unable to rationalise and work things through as easily.

As the blonde finished her shower, she entered the bedroom, a towel loosely around her naked self, unexpectedly seeing her girlfriend still in the room "Sorry" she mumbled "I didn't think you'd still be in here"

"Sorry, I just got a bit sidetracked" Olivia said

"It's fine" Alex said with a smile "What were you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry" Olivia said quickly "For how I've been acting, you know. I want this as much as you, I really do and I worry too much"

Alex gave the brunette a small smile as she nodded "There's no need to apologise Olivia, just talk to me okay?"

Olivia nodded "Yeah, thanks. I'll leave you to get dressed" she said quickly exiting the room. Her eyes had begun to travel the blonde's leg that had become visible through the cross of the towel and she had to escape before she did something she may later regret.

Willing herself not to panic about how aroused she was getting from just a little bit of flesh and images of what Alex looked like under the towel, Olivia busied herself in making coffee's to go and packing a lunch for the blonde.

"Get a grip Olivia" she told herself as she noticed her hands were trembling slightly unaware that the blonde had entered the kitchen "Stop thinking about it"

"Liv" Alex said quietly, growing worried as she heard Olivia trying to calm herself, noticing the tremble emitting from her girlfriend

Olivia jumped, blushing as she turned "I was just…"

Alex furrowed her brows at the flustered brunette "Thinking…"

Olivia mumbled "Yeah" as she turned back, taking a breath before picking up the flask and container "Coffee and lunch for you"

Alex gave her a wild smile "Thank you, you didn't have to"

Olivia nodded "I know. I wanted to"

Alex took a step closer to the brunette who subconsciously backed away, hitting her back against the counter "Olivia?" Alex asked carefully, as she noticed the movement

"Hmmm?"

"You okay? It's just me" she said quietly

Olivia shook her head as she took a breath and moved to the left, past the blonde "Fine. All's good. Come on, we'll be late"

Alex wanted to ask what Olivia was thinking, she was worried. She knew that Olivia was struggling with her feelings and hoped she didn't doubt their relationship.

"Liv, wait!" she said, making a decision

"What's wrong?" Olivia said, jumping at the unexpected pitch as she turned

"Come here a minute" Alex said quietly, as she motioned to the couch

"We're going to be late" Olivia said, although she complied with the blonde's request

"I don't care. Why did you back away from me like that?" she said, raising a brow. Olivia wanted to make up an excuse or just ignore the question but she could see the wheels turning in Alex's head and didn't want to worry her without reason.

"Al, you were wearing just a towel" she said quietly "I could see, and I was thinking...and then"

"What? Liv, what are you talking about?" Alex asked confused

"For god's sake Alex, you were making me wet…!" she exclaimed before sighing and lowering her voice "Down there"

Alex face flashed with recognition as she laughed "Is that all?"

"Is that all?!" Olivia allowed her pitch to rise, to almost a squeak "We haven't even been on a real date yet?"

"Liv" Alex said gently "I'm sorry I laughed, I was just concerned about you and when you said that, well I didn't expect it"

Olivia nodded "I've seen you in just a towel before, and we've been to the beach in bikinis, but I never really thought of you in that way, and now I am, and my bodies reacting, it's just…different"

"I know" Alex said quietly "I know what you mean"

Olivia gave her a smile "Come on, let's go"

* * *

Olivia and Alex parted ways outside the precinct, both of them voicing how much they wished they could share a goodbye kiss but were afraid of being seen. Olivia compromised, pulling the blonde into a tight hug, while Alex kissed her cheek gently.

Both were unaware of the pair of beady eyes watching them from the window a few floors up.

As Olivia entered the squad room, she noticed Elliot was typing away on the computer "Morning El" she said cheerily

"Hey" he answered "You and Cabot seem closer than ever, I'm glad you made up" he said

"Me too" she answered with a smile

"You never told me what you argued about" he said

"It's personal Elliot, okay?" she said sighing as she realised he was pushing a little for information.

Elliot nodded, but vowed he'd find out, there was something different about the two women yet he couldn't voice what it was.

**Elliot's a little suspicious. What does this mean for our two lovely ladies? Will he catch on and how will he react when he does? Let me know your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know this is only a short filler chapter but I do hope to be able to update this and "Unexpected" regularly from now on as I am off work until Jan 6th.**

**Chapter 4:**

"Liv, you've barely said a word since you met me. Is there something on your mind?" Alex asks tentatively finally having enough of this awkward silence. The brunette had turned up unexpectedly at the DA's office, inviting Alex to lunch.

"I think Elliot knows something" Olivia murmurs quietly

"About us?" Alex asks, wide eyed and then seeing the conflicting emotions in her girlfriend's eyes she takes her hand, running her thumb over the knuckles "You don't want him to, do you?"

"I don't know" Olivia sighs, running her hand through her hair "It's harder than I thought. Usually it wouldn't bother me"

"But I'm a woman" Alex says, understanding Olivia's concerns

"That you are" Olivia says with a smile before she adds "I'm not ashamed"

"I know Liv. Just scared…worried, nervous, and uncertain" Alex says quietly

"Yeah" Olivia raises a brow in question

"I am too Olivia" Alex says as she scoots closer to the brunette "But we said we were taking this slow. You don't have to tell him anything, if he suspects, let him come to you"

"Do you hate hiding this?"

Alex nods "Yes. But that's only because I want people to know I have you and they can't. I'm just as scared as you"

"You are?"

"Of course, this is new for us both in more ways than one. I'd be lying if I said I was confident and ready to tell the world" Alex says chuckling "Just relax"

Olivia nods "I'm sorry"

"And stop apologising Olivia. How many times do I have to tell you?" Alex playfully nudges the brunette

Olivia manages a small smile as she takes a sip of her coffee "I really should be getting back"

"Me too. I'll call you tonight, and don't worry yourself over things Liv" Alex says as she stands, giving Olivia a hug and kissing her gently on the cheek.

Olivia sighs as Alex departs the small deli they had stopped at. She had hoped that Alex would calm her nerves and worries, but they're still there, and she's still got to face Elliot.

* * *

"How's Alex?" Elliot asked, which caused a raise of the eyebrow from Olivia at the use of the blonde's forename instead of her surname

"She's fine" Olivia replied nonchalantly, although she was totally aware of what she was saying. It felt like she was treading on really thin ice while wearing the heaviest shoes possible

"Good" Elliot replied, furrowing his brows together, but choosing not to push further. He'd figure out what was going on soon enough, after all, he was a detective.

"So, anything new happened?" Olivia asked, glad for a chance to change the subject.

"No, it's been quiet. Hopefully we can get out early tonight" Elliot said

"Yeah, and pigs might fly El. It's Friday" Olivia said, causing Fin to groan as he entered the squad room

"I'm on call this weekend" he sighed as she sat down heavily

"And you've got a case" Cragen announces causing the three detectives to groan

"Details Cap?" Olivia asks, knowing that she won't be out early and that she may not see Alex until tomorrow

"We have a hostage situation in unused warehouse in Lower Manhattan. Carly Mayer is being held by her boyfriend, I believe he raped her and then took her from the hospital before we were notified"

"Jesus" Elliot mutters

"Olivia and Elliot, I want you two at the warehouse. Fin, get over to Mercy and find out why they didn't call us earlier" Cragen tells the detectives.

"We're on it" Olivia tells him, grabbing her jacket. She's switched into cop mode, and her personal feelings are on a back burner as she leaves the precinct.

* * *

"Detective Benson, you need to keep back. The negotiators are doing their jobs" A steely man in his 40's tells Olivia as she inches closer to the warehouse doors.

"Officer Davies, I appreciate you think you know what you're doing but I know this guy, talking to him like they are, isn't going to help any" Olivia tells the man irritably.

The young man inside the warehouse is known as Cameron Hardy, and Olivia has dealt with him in the past, he came to Olivia a few years back saying that he had been having thoughts about women and raping them.

Unfortunately because he hadn't actually committed a crime, apart from getting him therapy, there wasn't anything Olivia could do and now she was angry at herself for just letting him leave. Now he had raped someone and was holding them hostage in a warehouse. This was mess and Olivia was determined to fix it

"And neither is you getting killed" Elliot said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Cameron wouldn't shoot me. I know he wouldn't…I can talk to him El" Olivia says "Just let me try"

Elliot and the Officer, known as Davies glance at each other and nod. They both know that Olivia won't back down, that she'll keep trying and if anything happens to Carly or Cameron without her doing anything, she'll blame herself.

"Okay, but be careful" Officer Davies says quietly

Olivia nods as she approaches the warehouse, speaking calmly but loud enough so she can be heard "Cameron, it's Detective Benson. Do you remember?"

"You didn't help me" came a voice, it was shaky and uncertain and Olivia could tell this young man was emotional and teetering on the edge

"I know and I'm sorry about that Cameron, I really am. But I can help you now. You need to let Carly go"

"No, I know you have people out there, you'll shoot me"

"I promise you Cameron, let her go and you can walk away from this" Olivia tries

"Liar. You'll arrest me"

"Yes, but we can get you help, and you won't have to serve time" Olivia is panicking, as she hears the gun click, so she takes a deep breath.

Elliot is in shock that Olivia made a promise like that. Olivia has never been one to promise anything, and this unnerves him.

"You can't promise me that" Cameron says loudly "This is the only way"

Olivia doesn't think as she bursts through the door, lunging for Cameron as the gun fires.

Olivia gasps and then everything goes black.

**Uh oh. Is Olivia okay? **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming.**

**Here's the next chapter...hope you enjoy.**

**I can't promise I'll update every day while off work, as still have some Christmas Shopping to do, but I'll try to update as often as possible.**

Chapter 5:

"Olivia"

She heard the voice saying her name, distantly as she came to. She attempted to open her eyes but the light blinded her, so she resigned to keeping them closed.

She felt a sharp pain cascade down her right side causing to her to cry out.

"Olivia"

She heard the voice again and this time it seemed closer, her only response was a name, whispered quietly

"Alex"

She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that it wasn't Alex's voice. It was too deep, to masculine.

"Olivia" it said again, this time recognition etched her features

"El" she croaked, louder than she had before as her eyes flickered open

"Hey" he said quietly as she tried to move "Don't try and move Liv. You're hurt"

She managed to move her hand to her side, slightly above her hip and her fingers were met with sticky liquid. She furrowed her brows, as she began to breathe heavily, panic creeping in. She attempted to sit up

"Alex" she croaked "Alex"

"Olivia, I called a bus. You'll be okay" he told her as she closed her eyes. She needed, and wanted Alex. She knew what had happened, she had been a fool to try and calm down Cameron.

"Cameron?" she asked, her voice raspy, wanting to know what had happened to him.

"He's dead" Elliot told her, but the voice had grown distant again, as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Olivia, hang on Liv"

* * *

Alex walked into the squad room later that evening, wondering why Olivia hadn't been answering her cell for the past few hours. It kept heading over to voicemail, she had gathered that the battery had died but knew that if Olivia was at the precinct she would be charging it.

As she entered through the doors, she was shocked to see the detectives solemnly at their desks. Elliot's shirt was soaked red, and she immediately grew concerned.

"Elliot, are you okay?" she said as she rushed over to him. The amount of blood covering him was immense yet he seemed relatively composed.

He glanced down at his shirt and mumbled "It's not mine"

Alex raised an eyebrow at how quiet everyone was, and then noticed that Olivia wasn't there "Where's Liv?" she asked

Elliot looked over to the other detectives, and took a deep breath "Alex…"

Alex paled, his tone was gentle, and his demeanour different to that she had seen before "El, where's Liv?" she asked again, clutching the desk

"She's okay" he said quietly "She's at Mt Sinai"

Alex gasped as her legs buckled, luckily Fin was on hand to steady her "She's okay Alex" he said soothingly, he had seen how close the two women had become, knowing they were best friends. He guided her into a chair and sat back against the desk.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" she asked after a few minutes

"I thought someone had" Cragen told her as he came out of his office "Olivia's out of theatre"

"Theatre!" Alex said loudly "I should be there"

Fin jumped up, placing a hand on her shoulder "We were told to leave Alex, they said that only family or a spouse should be there and unfortunately Liv doesn't have either"

"Yes she does!" Alex exclaimed, and then realising what she was about to let slip, let her voice lower itself an octave "I should be there"

Elliot furrowed his brows at the outburst "She was saying your name"

Alex looked at him wide eyed "She was, and you didn't call me then?"

"I thought she was confused, she had just been shot" he told her, his head now spinning with everything that had happened

"Shot!" Alex exclaimed "She was shot!?"

Munch noticed her pale another shade and just managed to toss the trash can in front of her before she vomited, her body shaking with the force

Cragen touched her shoulder and gently said "I'll take you up there, but I don't know if you'll get to see her"

Alex nodded as she wiped her mouth on a tissue she had taken from the box on the desk.

* * *

Alex strolled down the corridor towards the nurses' station "I want to see Olivia Benson" she said firmly

"Are you family ma'am?" the nurse behind the counter asked. Alex guessed this was the head nurse or at least the person in charge as she was wearing a different shade of uniform to the others.

"Yes" Alex said confidently

The nurse furrowed her brows and looked at Elliot and Cragen who had accompanied Alex to the hospital. Elliot had changed into a spare shirt he kept in his locker "They said she had no family"

Alex looked at the two men who were trying to look elsewhere; she shook her head and said to the nurse quietly "Can I have a private conversation with you?"

The nurse nodded, although she looked slightly confused as she led Alex into a small room on the left of the group.

Once inside Alex let out the breath she had been holding "I'm her girlfriend. They don't know this…"

"Are you Alex?" the nurse asked and Alex nodded her head, extending her hand

"Alexandra Cabot"

"She' was asking for you when she came in" the nurse told her "I'm Nurse Kennedy; I've been overseeing Miss Benson's care"

"How is she?"

"She's still in a coma, but we are expecting her to wake soon. The bullet missed vital arteries and organs, and was imbedded into the skin. We've managed to extract the bullet, but fragments may still remain"

"What does that mean?" Alex asked, trying to compose herself as she heard the injuries her girlfriend had sustained

"She'll need an MRI scan to check for any loose fragments, and may require more surgery" the nurse told her

Alex allowed a tear to escape as the impact of what had happened hit her "Can I see her?"

The nurse gave her a small smile and nodded "She was very lucky, but I do expect she'll make a full recovery"

"Thank you" Alex said quietly "Is she allowed visitors?"

"Not right now, you may have a few minutes but until she wakes and we've made sure she's stable, that's all I can allow"

Alex nodded her understanding as she followed the nurse out of the room "I'll only be a few minutes" Alex told Cragen and Elliot, who were wondering what Alex did to let the nurse allow her into the room.

* * *

"Oh Liv" Alex chocked back a sob as she reached for the brunette's hand. Olivia looked so fragile lying motionless on the bed, the covers up to her waist, showing a large bandaged around her middle.

"I'll leave you for a few minutes" the nurse said with a smile

"Can she hear me?" Alex asked, looking at the nurse with questioning eyes

The nurse nodded "Studies show that some patients can hear while in a coma"

Alex gave the nurse a smile, as she offered her thanks. The nurse left the room and Alex turned back to Olivia, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face

"Hey baby. Look at you. I don't even know what happened; I was just so worried about you. The nurse knows you're my girlfriend, but she's promised not to say anything to anyone. Olivia, I love you, I know I haven't told you this yet, but it's true. I love you so much and I was so scared. No one knows about us Liv, so no-one thought to call me. What if you had…and I didn't know…?"

Alex left the question hanging in the air, hoping that Olivia had heard. She hoped that Olivia had also heard her declare her love. She had been scared to say it before; worried about frightening Olivia, but she needed to say it now.

Alex lent and gave the brunette a kiss on the forehead, mindful of the machines and wires connected to her girlfriend. She sat down in the chair; her hand still holding Olivia's and let the tears fall.

It seemed like no time at all when the nurse returned "We're taking her for an MRI now, Miss Cabot. I'll talk to you when I get the results"

Alex nodded as she kissed Olivia's forehead again "I love you" she whispered into her ear as she let go of her hand, and allowed the nurse to wheel her away.

Elliot approached the door, after seeing Olivia being pushed towards the elevator "How is she?"

"They're taking her for an MRI. She's still in a coma. She was lucky, no major damage" Alex tried to recall what she had been told.

"Why does she need an MRI?" Cragen asked as she approached the two

"Checking for bullet fragments" Alex said, shivering slightly at the thought

"How are you?" Cragen asked, noticing the shakiness in the ADA.

"Okay" Alex replied, her voice cracking slightly "Scared for her"

The three of them walked slowly over to the row of chairs and sat down.

"How did you get in to see her?" Elliot asked, curious

"I said I was her cousin" Alex lied "What happened Elliot?"

Elliot knew that he'd be asked this question, after all Alex was Olivia's best friend and they were closer than close.

"Olivia thought she could talk to the guy" he said

Alex furrowed her brows "What guy?"

"Cameron Hardy. He was holding his girlfriend hostage after raping her"

Alex remembered the name "That young guy that asked Olivia for help a few years ago"

Elliot nodded "Yeah. She said she could talk to him, but he was angry. She…"

Alex looked at him, prodding "She what…"

"She promised him he'd get off" Elliot mumbled

Cragen had already heard this information, and while at the time it had shocked him, he hoped that Olivia had a good reason for this misconduct.

"She what!?" Alex said, incredulously. Never before had Olivia promised a perpetrator something like this.

"I know, I don't get it either Alex. But she promised. He didn't believe her though and Olivia just barged in"

"She knew he had a gun?" Alex asked although she knew the answer in her heart

Elliot nodded "I don't know what she was thinking"

Alex went quiet, as she tried to process this information. She was shocked and worried, for Olivia and what had happened.

"Did you tell IAB?" she asked

Elliot nodded "I couldn't lie Alex"

Alex nodded her agreement, growing quiet again.

"Miss Cabot?"

Alex turned at the sound of her name, and let in a breath as she saw the nurse approaching. Elliot and Cragen also turned, waiting to hear.

"Miss Benson's MRI is clear and she's waking up"

Elliot looked at Cragen and they both breathed a sigh of relief as Alex stood up "Can I?"

The nurse smiled, nodding, knowing what she was being asked "She's just getting settled?"

Alex followed the nurse into the room, while Elliot turned to Cragen

"Something's going on?" he said quietly

"What do you mean?" Cragen asked, furrowing his brows

"With Olivia and Alex, something's going on"

"And how do you know this?"

"Because they're just different with each other than before" Elliot mused

"Before their argument, you mean?" Cragen asked, still not sure what Elliot was getting at

Elliot nodded "I can't put my finger on it, but they are just closer and I don't know, they act differently"

Cragen nodded, he had noticed but like Elliot he couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

**Will Elliot and Cragen catch on, or will they find out another way? Leave me your thoughts. **


	7. Chapter 6

**So I managed to get another chapter written this morning...:) **

**Who saw the picture of Mariska and Stephanie on Mariska's Instagram at the rougeny opening? They are perfection and they look so good together! **

Chapter 6:

Alex took hold of Olivia's hand as she began to stir. The MRI had come back clear, and no bullet fragments could be seen. It seemed that Olivia would make a full recovery from her injuries. She had been lucky…but foolish and Alex was concerned for her girlfriend. IAB would be looking into the incident and Olivia had broken protocol in more ways than one.

"Lex" Olivia whispered as she opened her eyes, allowing them to linger on the figure beside her

"Liv" Alex whispered back "Thank goodness you're okay"

Olivia furrowed her brows as she began to grow accustomed to the dim light and her surroundings.

"Hospital?" she croaked out, as she attempted to sit herself up

"Don't move Olivia, you've had surgery. Do you remember what happened?" Alex asked gently, as she touched the brunette's shoulder.

Olivia managed a nod and then sighed "I'm sorry"

Alex gave her a small smile "Why did you put yourself in that position?"

"I had to save Carly" Olivia said as a tear slid down her cheek "I couldn't let my mistakes cause her death"

Alex wiped away the tear with her thumb. She went to speak but the door opened and Nurse Jenkins entered.

"Nice to have you with us Miss Benson" she said before turning to Alex "Miss Cabot, you're girlfriends been very lucky"

Olivia opened her mouth "Girlfriend?" she squeaked out "You told them?"

Alex shook her head "They don't know anything Liv, I told Nurse Jenkins in private. They weren't letting me in to see you"

"El?"

"He's outside with the Captain. As far as they know I told the Nurse Jenkins I was your cousin"

Olivia nodded; her mind was trying to process all this information as it was being given to her. Alex leant over and gave a gentle kiss to the brunette's forehead.

Nurse Jenkins had busied herself with checking Olivia's vitals, while the two women had their moment.

"Everything seems to be fine. If you need any pain medication, just give us a call" Nurse Jenkins told them

Olivia nodded and managed to croak out "Thank you"

"Can she have some water?" Alex asked

"I'll get someone to bring you a jug" she said, leaving the two women alone.

"Olivia, I didn't even know what had happened until I walked into the squad room. No-one thought to call me, I was so scared I was going to lose you" Alex said as she turned back to the brunette, her hand still firmly gripping Olivia's "I don't want that to happen again"

"What are you saying?" Olivia asked "I can't deal with this now Alex"

Alex allowed the tears to fall "I know. I was just terrified, Liv"

Nurse Jenkins returned with some water, and Elliot and Cragen were close behind. They had insisted they see Olivia, if only for a few minutes.

Elliot furrowed his brows at Alex's obvious emotional state. They hadn't seen her cry like this before, even earlier, she was relatively composed. However, his eyes fell on his partner and he gave a warm smile

"Hey you" he said approaching the bed. Alex wiped her eyes, and allowed Elliot to move past her. She sighed as she sat back in the chair, closing her eyes.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder "You okay?" she heard Cragen ask as she opened her eyes and looked up at the kind man that had become almost like a Father to Olivia.

Alex nodded "Yeah" she managed

Cragen gave her a small knowing smile, as she walked around to the other side of the bed.

Alex furrowed her brows; there was something in that smile.

"Olivia, you gave us quite a scare there" he said with a chuckle "Good to have you back"

Olivia nodded, motioning to the water. He poured her a drink and handed it to her.

Elliot looked over at Alex who had her eyes closed, a stray tear cascading along her cheek. "Alex" he said gently "You okay?"

She nodded, but kept her eyes closed, wiping away the tear. Elliot turned back to look at Olivia who now had her own tears.

Cragen touched Elliot's arm and said to him "Let's give them some time"

Elliot nodded "I'll see you tomorrow Liv. I must be getting home to Kathy"

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Elliot asked, raising his eye brows as they walked down the corridor towards the elevator.

Cragen chuckled "I think it's pretty obvious when you think about it?"

Elliot shook his head "I don't"

"I think they may be more than just friends" Cragen told him, chuckling when he saw Elliot look at him aghast

"That's funny, but so wrong" he said

"No, it isn't. What you just saw in there was a woman realising that she nearly lost the love of her life"

"Olivia isn't gay Captain" Elliot told him "And neither is Cabot"

"Even you said, they had changed Elliot and you were right. They have. I don't know how it happened, or what happened but Olivia and Alex are in a relationship"

"They're best friends" Elliot mumbled as she stepped inside the awaiting elevator

"And much more as well. They deserve to find that special someone, and I think they have"

Elliot nodded, it did make sense, it was just a lot to process. "Why didn't they tell anyone?"

Cragen knew the answer "They were probably both afraid of what other people would think and say. I'd put money on it that Olivia was confused about her feelings and that's what the argument was about"

Elliot sighed as they exited the elevator and walked out of the hospital "I can't understand why Olivia risked her life like that. Did she not think about Alex?"

Cragen mirrored the sigh as he unlocked his car "I don't get it either. But I am sure we'll find out when she gives her statement tomorrow"

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia was trying to console a very emotional blonde "Alex, its okay darling" she whispered, stroking the blonde's hair.

After Elliot and Cragen had left, Alex had climbed onto the bed beside Olivia. She'd carefully positioned herself on the brunette's left side.

"I'm sorry. You're the one who's hurt and I'm acting like a spoilt child" Alex apologised

Olivia adjusted herself slightly, happy that she was able to raise the bed, and tilt the angle, so she was in a more comfortable and upright position. "You're perfectly allowed to cry Alex"

"I was so scared Liv. What if you'd have died, when would I have known?"

Olivia steadied herself at the thought that she could have died and took a deep breath "I was never going to die Alex"

"But you could have…you were shot Olivia!" Alex exclaimed before softening her voice "You were shot, and I wasn't told. They didn't even think of calling me"

"You're my best friend to them. I don't know why they never called you"

Alex had asked herself this question and still couldn't find an answer. She had thought that the shock had messed with their rationalisation but four people couldn't forget to let her know.

The blonde sighed "I want them to know"

Olivia knew this was coming "Alex…" she started

"No, don't give me a hundred reasons why they shouldn't know. I only need to give you one why they should…because I don't want to find out you've died without telling you, I love you"

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but she was shocked at Alex's candid declaration of love…it felt familiar.

"I know"

"I told you, while you were unconscious. But I have to tell you now. I love you so damn much Olivia Benson, and I was terrified I'd lose you. I want to be the first person notified if you get hurt, so I can be with you"

Olivia felt her eyes pooling with tears and she allowed them to fall unreservedly "I love you too Alex"

"I know we wanted to take this slow, I know we both had reservations about outing ourselves. But Olivia, I don't care what people think…I just need them to know that you're mine and that you're the most important part of me"

Alex lifted her head slightly, and kissed Olivia's lips gently. She didn't want to hurt the brunette so she was gentle and tentative.

"Give me a proper kiss. My lips don't hurt" Olivia joked as their lips met again, this time harder, hungrier and more passionate.


	8. Chapter 7

**I know its been a little while since I updated this one but my muse has firmly attached itself to my current A/C story. However, I have a shortish chapter for you...**

Chapter 7:

"So, are we going to make this official?" Alex said, her eyes full hope and questioning

Olivia looked confused "Alex?"

Alex laughed "Like tell people"

The brunette sighed and nodded "if that's what you want"

"No Olivia, it is what I want but you have to want it to. I don't want our relationship be based on pleasing each other out of fear"

Olivia nodded "I know you were scared Alex, and you're right. I want you to be the last person I see when I do die"

Alex felt tears prick behind her eyes "Liv, don't talk like that, please"

Olivia gave the blonde a small smile, kissing her gently on the forehead "I'm going to die one day Alex. I just…I get why you want people to know"

"Are you saying you don't want them to?"

"No, I do. I'm just a little nervous"

"Why? Olivia, we were best friends before we became whatever we are…"

"You're my girlfriend Alex" Olivia stated, raising a brow at the blonde's uncertainty

"Then why are you nervous Liv. I'm proud to be your girlfriend. I don't mean that we should just announce it on a billboard, or take out an ad in the paper, but could we just tell the guys?"

Olivia chuckled at the blonde's humour before nodding "I think we can do that"

"Olivia, I love you"

"I love you too baby, so much" the brunette answered as she kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips

* * *

Early the next morning Don Cragen and Elliot looked through the window into the brunette's room. Alex was snuggled up to the brunette and Elliot smiled "They look so relaxed"

Cragen nodded "That they do. Elliot, don't make Olivia think that she shouldn't be with Alex. Be happy for her"

"I am happy for her Cap, It's just a shock. They've been best friends for ages; I guess I never expected either of them to be attracted to the same sex"

"I know but they're good together and they're happy"

Elliot nodded his agreement, while it had come as a big shock, he was happy for his partner and the happiness was genuine. He cared deeply about the brunette, and had always hoped she'd find someone to treat her the way she deserved

"Are you two gonna stand there and watch us or are you coming in?" Olivia called from inside the room and grinned when the two men looked up at her guiltily

"We were just saying how you looked so peaceful" Elliot told her gently

"I am" she said before gently rousing the blonde "Alex, wake up"

"Mmm, hi" Alex said dreamily as she placed a kiss on her girlfriends lips. Cragen and Elliot glanced at each other, but stayed silent

As Olivia pulled away "I guess we don't have to announce it after all" she said as she looked at the two men who were smiling

Alex turned her head and blushed as she saw Elliot and Cragen standing there "Sorry" she mumbled looking worryingly at Olivia who gave her a smile and kissed her lips gently

"It's fine"

"We sort of knew anyway. Well Cap actually noticed and we sort of worked it out" Elliot said

"We're happy for you though" Cragen added "We haven't said anything to the others"

"We sort of want to wait" Olivia said, earning a slight raise of the eyebrow from Alex. The blonde's heart sank at the thought that Olivia might be rethinking the choice to tell the others, but knew that now wasn't the time to bring it up.

* * *

"What's wrong Alex? You're really quiet" the brunette observed once Elliot and Cragen had left. The nurse had come round to change Olivia's bandages and breakfast had been served. Olivia couldn't wait to have proper food and be in her own bed.

"Nothing. Just thinking" Alex murmured back, her eyes not quite meeting Olivia's

"Do you want to tell me what about or do I have to sit here and guess?" Olivia bit out a little harshly. She didn't mean to be snappy but she was frustrated with having to stay in bed.

"You still don't want to tell the guys"

"What do you mean Lex? Elliot and The Captain know

"You said you wanted to wait to tell the others. Do you still doubt us?"

"No" Olivia said as she attempted to sit up but had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out at the pain in her side

"Liv, don't move so fast" Alex chided, placing a steady hand on the brunette's shoulder

"Alex, I don't doubt us. I meant I wanted to wait until I was home and invite them over"

"Oh" Alex felt a little silly

"You jumped to conclusions Alex. That isn't like you"

"Sorry, I just...you getting hurt scared me, it just shook me up"

Olivia nodded "I want to invite them over and tell them properly over a few drinks"

"You won't be drinking" Alex warned the brunette "You'll be on pain medication Olivia"

The brunette groaned "Well, I just have juice. But I want to do this properly; I wasn't going to tell Elliot and Cap, until you kissed me"

"Yeah, sorry about that"

Olivia chuckled "I'm not. It was a nice greeting"

"Just nice"

"More than nice"

"Good" Alex said quietly, before her face turned serious "Stay with me for a few days"

"Alex, I want to go home"

"Then I'll stay with you. I just want to look after you Liv; will you let me do that?"

The brunette sighed as she nodded "What would I do without you?"

Alex shook her head "I don't want to think about that Olivia. You do know IAB want to talk to you?"

"Yeah" Olivia murmured "I know"

"Tell me Olivia, why did you go charging in there without a vest? Why didn't you wait for back up or something? I know you said you had to save Carly, but what about yourself"

"I don't have time to be selfish in my job" Olivia answered

Alex moved from where she was sitting and started pacing the room "What about me? Did you not think how I'd feel if you were killed, did that not even cross your mind at all? Sorry if I'm being selfish, but I could have lost you"

"But you didn't"

"That's not the point Olivia. I could have…I thought I was going to"

"You want the truth Alex, no I didn't think about you. All I could think about was that girl in there that was going to be shot by her boyfriend. The same guy that came to me and begged me to help him, but I didn't do anything"

"You couldn't. He hadn't committed a crime. You got him therapy Olivia, it isn't your fault"

"Why does it feel like it then?" the brunette began to cry. Olivia had always been strong, but sometimes, like now, her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't help the tears.

Alex shook her head "Sorry" she said ever so quietly as she sat back beside the brunette "Liv, you know that you did all you could back then. He didn't need to rape her"

Olivia continued to cry as the blonde held her best she could in the small space. She felt terrible for starting the conversation and pushing Olivia but she had feelings too. She knew that Olivia was dedicated but she had never thought she'd risk her own life to help a victim. Not like that.

**Any ideas and thoughts would be appreciated. I'm not really sure where to take this now. (Should I end it in the next couple of chapters...they could tell the guys, and allow their relationship to move forward into their first time...?)**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the last Chapter guys. I kind of came to a dead end with this one and my muse wasn't working with me to get anything substantial out. I have other stories I am working on right now, two A/C pairings and I still haven't managed to get another chapter out on 'Unexpected'**

**I have a one shot that I'm trying to work on that takes place within this story...about a year after this chapter so keep an eye out for that sometime in the New Year. **

**Thanks for reading and your reviews and I apologise for the dwindling updates and ending it so soon. **

Chapter 8:

Olivia was pacing the living room. She had been home for a few days and had allowed Alex to stay with her; she was grateful for the help and actually enjoyed being taken care of for the first time in her life. While she was able to move a lot easier, she still find that she had to be careful doing certain things.

"Liv, you need to relax" Alex said as she stopped in front of the brunette, taking her hands in her own

"Sorry, I'm just nervous" Olivia replied

Alex nodded and placed a kiss to the brunette's lips "I love you"

"I love you too"

Since Alex had declared her love while at the hospital, she had repeated it every chance she got. Olivia thought it was sweet, and her heart swelled every time the blonde would speak those words.

Today the guys from the 16th precinct were coming over per the two women's request. Of course Elliot and Captain Cragen knew what this was all about but the others all had their own ideas, all couldn't be further from the truth.

Sighing lowered herself into the chair as she ran her hand through her hair "I'm sorry I'm being skittish Lex, I'm just really nervous about this"

Alex knew, she was nervous too but she had that Ice Queen exterior and she was able to mask her own fears much easier than Olivia.

The doorbell rang, startling the brunette who attempted to move far too quickly. Alex gave a warm smile as she went to open the door. Melina, Fin and Munch were all standing on the other side of the door. She smiled and invited them in, taking their coats and hanging them neatly on the pegs on the wall.

Elliot and the Captain arrived a few minutes later, while Olivia was making small talk with Melinda.

"How is she?" Elliot asked

"She's better, physically but she's terrified about this"

Elliot nodded as she said quietly to Alex "And you"

"I'm proud of her. We'll be fine"

Elliot had no doubts about this, yet he could see how Olivia was beginning panic as Fin began asking what the special occasion was. He whispered to Alex "Go, she needs you"

Alex approaches Olivia and gives her a smile before turning to Fin "Hi Fin"

"Hey Alex, I heard you've been staying with Olivia. Is she being a good patient?"

Alex laughed "She's stubborn but what's new"

Fin laughed and Olivia sighed "Alex, can I talk to you?"

Alex nodded as Fin stood up "I'll give you girls some privacy"

Olivia saw Fin furrow his brows as she made his way over to where Elliot was standing, watching the two women.

"You okay Liv?"

"I'm so nervous Alex. Can we please get this over with?"

Alex nodded "Are you okay to stand up?"

Olivia nodded as she used Alex's arm for support, leaning into the blonde's embrace as Alex wrapped her arm around her.

Once they were standing, Alex cleared her throat to get their guests attention. She took Olivia's hand as everyone turned to listen to what she was going to say.

"Olivia and I, we wanted to share something with you"

"We…um…I"

Elliot laughed and Alex glared at him, Cragen gave her a firm nod as she kissed Olivia on the cheek

"Olivia and I are in a relationship"

She felt Olivia tense beside her and pulled the brunette close, being careful not to make a scene.

"Congratulations partner" Elliot broke the silence as she gently embraced Olivia. Obviously, he already knew about their disclosure but he decided he'd better break the tension that surrounded the room.

"Thanks" Olivia said with a smile

Fin embraced Alex as Melinda approached the two women, smiling kindly at Olivia

"I'm happy for you. It was a bit of a shock, but I'm happy for you both"

Olivia thanked her and took a deep breath, before smiling and chatting to the Medical Examiner. She didn't know why she had been so worried. These were her friends, people that cared about her, and Alex.

Everything would be okay. Lines may have been crossed, but there was no going back now and she didn't want to. She wanted to cross more lines with Alex, wanted to break more barriers and she was actually looking forward to it.


End file.
